


I Win, Kitty Cat.

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, One Shot, Pegging, Sex, Shibari, adrienette - Freeform, blindfold, pantie gag, request, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette wins at a wrestling match with Adrien, but when he acts like a brat... she takes him to their dungeon to play.





	I Win, Kitty Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> **This was requested by my friend, Grammarnazikun. They wanted me to combine several of my fanarts into a story. Plus one she had found. ;) I hope you like it!!**

Adrien shoved Marinette against the rug in front of their fireplace. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his neck, shoving him between her thighs. He smirked and mouthed her pussy through her black leggings. She gasped and squeezed her legs tighter around his neck. He grabbed her thighs in his hands as he let her pussy go from his mouth. He rolled onto his back and reached behind him to graze her breasts through her pink crop top and she squeezed her thighs tighter around his neck. He grabbed her thighs with his hands to try to pry them from his neck. 

“Alright, alright. I tap out.” Adrien hit the rug beside his hips with one hand and she giggled, letting him go. 

“HA! Told you I’d win!” Marinette unwrapped her legs from his neck and he sat in front of her. 

He turned to face her with his ass on his heels. She smiled warmly at him and ran her hands along his shoulders and up his neck. Adrien tilted his head back with a low purr. “Gonna be a good kitty for mama now?” 

Adrien nodded as she ran her fingers up into his hair and massaged his scalp. He melted into her hands and his lips parted. She ran one of her hands along his cheek to his jawline, skirting his bottom lip with her thumb. She dipped her thumb between his lips and he ran his tongue along it with heavily lidded emerald eyes. 

“You want me?” Marinette tangled her fingers into his unruly blonde hair and yanked his head back. She straightened up and flicked his top lip with the tip of her tongue. “Hm?” 

“Yes…” Adrien sighed as she slowly brushed her lips against his in a sultry kiss. “Oh god, yes.” 

She ran her free hand down his pecs to the bulge that sat in his tight jeans. She cupped him in her palm and he groaned as she slowly dipped her tongue into his mouth. Adrien panted as she slowly kissed him, while ghosting her tongue over his. Her hand slid up and down along his hard cock and he groaned as he pressed his cock against her palm. 

Marinette broke the kiss and smiled down at him. “Cum with me.” 

The pun wasn’t lost on Adrien as he stood up to follow her into their home dungeon. 

Marinette giggled and lead him down the long hallway to a pink door, stripping each item of clothing from her body at a time. A trail of clothing lead him down the hallway as his gaze went up along her spine, taking in her curves. 

Marinette stopped and turned to face him. She grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the door, rolling her hips against his erection. She poked him on the nose and slowly flicked his top lip with her tongue. He smirked and his chest rose and fell in a quick motion. 

“You’re such an eager kitty.” She slid her hand down his body and cupped the bulge in his jeans. 

Adrien lowered his gaze and focused on her full lips as his parted into a dangerous expression. “You gonna keep talking or show me what a little bug’s got?” His voice was low and full of lust. 

“You’re such a brat.” Marinette undid his jeans, turned him to face the door, and ran her hand up his spine to make him bend over. “Place your pretty hands on that door for me.” 

Adrien chuckled and did as she instructed, one hand at a time. 

“Now spread those thighs for me.” Marinette leaned over him and whispered into his ear and he slowly slid his feet apart. “Good kitty.” 

Adrien swallowed hard as she yanked his jeans down his hips, to his knees. She backed up and off to the side. She ran her hand down his lower back to his rounded ass. Marinette smirked and ran her hand over his rounded cheeks and down to the curve of his ass. “Ready? Count for me.”  She pulled her hand back and let it go against the curves. 

Adrien groaned as the waves of pleasure ricocheted along the nerve cluster and fanned out. “One, M’Lady.” 

“Good boy.” Marinette rubbed her hand to comfort the sting and spanked him again. 

Adrien bit his bottom lip and clenched his hands into fists against the door. “T-two.” He hissed as the sting intensified and settled in his groin. 

“Good. One more.” Marinette soothed him with her hand and did it one more time, this time lightly tapping against his balls. 

Adrien cried out louder as she rubbed her hand over his erection to his ass. “Mmm… three, M’Lady.” 

“Such a pretty kitty. Why don’t you stand up straight for me and go inside.” Marinette slipped his jeans back up and Adrien opened the door to their dungeon. 

He fell to his knees, as soon as, he entered the room and she quietly shut the door behind her. Marinette walked over to a set of drawers along a wall. She pulled out a black leather blindfold, red jute rope, lubricant, and a red and black strap on. 

Adrien kept his eyes trained on the floor like he knew that she liked. He was trained to only look up at her when she asked him to. Everything was fair game until he entered that room. It was the rule that they had discussed. As soon as, that door closed… it was in Marinette’s talented hands. And he trusted her with all of his heart. 

She walked behind him and lightly dragged the blindfold along his shoulders. “You wanna remove that shirt for me please?” 

Adrien shivered as he slowly crossed his arms to grab the bottom hem and bring his black shirt up and over his head, revealing his muscles. Marinette’s heart beat fast against her ribcage as heat pooled between her thighs and soaked her pink panties. 

He handed it to her and she took it from him, throwing it over a chaste lounge. Marinette grabbed the back of his head by his soft blonde hair. “Look at me, baby.” 

Adrien’s lips parted as he flashed a glance up at her. A warm smile appeared on her face as she lovingly looked down at him. “Ready to play, kitty?” 

Adrien licked his lips and groaned as she skirted the cold metal of the buckle, on the blindfold, along his lips. He bit it, tugged, and she gasped. 

“Bad kitty!” She let go of his hair and spanked him, causing him to bite back a groan and fall forward onto his palms. Adrien rolled his hips and moaned. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking himself. “Still not being good for me, are you? No touching, Adrien.” 

She slipped the blindfold over his eyes and buckled it at the back of his head. “Stand up, please.” 

Adrien groaned and let himself go, getting up onto his feet. She lead him to the bed by his wrist. Marinette turned him to face her and slowly inched his jeans and boxers down his legs, freeing his aching cock. Adrien panted as she pressed kisses along his pecs, capturing each nipple between her teeth. She rolled and nibbled on them, causing him to moan from deep within his chest. “Lay down for me, Kitty.” 

Adrien stepped out of his jeans and laid down on the bed. Marinette left to go grab the jute rope. 

“Sit pretty for me, please.” Marinette waited for him to sit with his back straight. “Good pussycat. Now, arms folded behind your back.” 

Marinette watched him put his arms behind his back, resting each palm flat against his forearms. She tied a bowline around the middle of his arms, lining it up with his spine.  She then ran the rope over his left shoulder, across his pecs, and over the other arm. Marinette ran it back over the stem and tied a half hitch at the middle of his back. She then ran the rope up and over his other shoulder and tied a mounting hitch at the middle of his pecs. Marinette ran it over his arm and over his fingertips to the stem at his back, weaving it through the rope lines until she reached the rope line along his right shoulder. Marinette picked up another jute rope and added it to the running line. She brought the rope around his right arm  and tied another mounter hitch to the rope right above his nipple. Marinette brought the rope down between his pecs and around his body and up to tie a mounter hitch to the middle line of rope. She then ran it up and tied another mounter hitch right above his other nipple, mirroring the other side. Marinette then brought the run of the rope around his other bicep to the weaving of rope along his spine. She then weaved it around until she reached the bottom of his left bicep. She worked her way across his body, doing mounter hitches along each rope line to create a diamond pattern around each of his pecs. She added another jute rope and ran it around the bottom of his other bicep and to the back weave.  Marinette weaved the run of the rope into the pattern and once she reached the bottom center stem, where she began to mounter hitch around the center circle. She created a web pattern around his back with the rope and finished it off at the bottom rope with one last mounter hitch. 

She pulled on the rope binds. “Feel okay, kitty?” 

Adrien nodded and swallowed hard, licking his lips as his cock flexed and dripped precum. “More than okay, M’Lady.” 

“Good.” Marinette pressed a kiss to his shoulder and ran her hand up the ropes, causing him to fall forward onto a pillow. 

She ran her hand down the curve of his ass to his cock, stroking him. Adrien groaned and panted against the sheets as she worked him. Marinette let him go, grazing his tip with her fingertips. Adrien moaned and whimpered as he lost the feel of her soft hands. She got up and grabbed a spreader bar from the wall, the lube, and the strap-on. Marinette crawled behind him on the bed and set the lube and strap-on aside. She fastened each of the black leather cuffs around his ankles and yanked the spreader bar to extend it, causing his legs to spread further. He gasped and moaned as he was spread open for her. 

Marinette spread his cheeks and slowly licked from his balls and up to his tight hole. Adrien groaned as she circled his tight opening with her tongue. His cock flexed and spilled more precum, on the sheets, as he shifted his hips.

“Don’t move, baby.” She spanked him along the side of his ass and he groaned louder, stilling his hips for her. “That’s my pretty kitty.” 

Marinette got off the bed, slipped off her soaked pink thong, and got behind him again. She bent over his body, slowly ran her hand up his spine, and dangled her thong in front of his face. He groaned as her heady scent intoxicated him. “Can you tell how much I want you?” Her voice came out in a sultry whisper, driving him wild. 

Adrien whimpered as she brought her panties up into her fist and pressed them to his nose. “Hm? I can’t hear you.” 

“Yes, M’ Lady.” Adrien could only smell her and it caused his balls to tighten and ache with each breath. 

She took it away and stretched the material over his head, placing the soft cotton between his teeth and around to the back of his head. “How do they taste?”  

Adrien growled deep within his chest and she slowly slid back down his body to roll her pussy against his ass. She backed up from him after a quick spank to the curve of his cheeks. 

She picked up the red strap-on from the bed. He gasped as he heard the familiar metallic sound of her fastening the buckle of the strap-on at her hips. She poured lubricant into her hand and coated her fingers in it. Marinette ran her finger up between his cheeks and circled his tight entrance.

“You want me?”  She whispered as she grasped his hip with one of her hands. Adrien groaned as she lightly pressed against his tight hole. “Hm? Speak up.” 

“Yes, M’ Lady.” Adrien bit out against the material of her panties, wetting them with his saliva, tasting her more. 

She circled his tight opening and slowly dipped her finger inside. Adrien gasped and cried out against the bed as she slowly pumped her finger in and out of him, easing deeper within him until he was used to her. “How does that feel? Ready for a second one?” 

Adrien nodded and moaned as she slowly pumped her finger in and out. Marinette poured more lubricant onto her fingers and slowly added her middle finger. Adrien groaned louder and his breathing shook as she worked him. Precum spilled from his cock as she slowly brought her fingers in and out of his tight hole, caressing his prostate. 

“Please…” Adrien begged her with all his soul. His cock throbbed and begged to be touched by her hand as it spilled more precum onto the satin sheets. 

“Please what?” Marinette smirked and spread her fingers inside of him, causing him to growl. 

“Please... touch... my cock.” Adrien softly moaned and his thighs shook. 

She slowly reached around his hip and grazed his hard cock with her fingertips, causing him to gasp and roll his hips. “Don’t move.” 

Adrien tried to still his hips as she teased along his shaft with her slick fingers. Marinette gave a few quick thrusts with her fingers and removed them. He whimpered as she stopped touching him. “You ready?” 

Adrien nodded and tasted her pussy through the panties that were in between his teeth. She coated the strap-on in lubricant and ran her hands up his rounded ass, teasing his balls and cock with the silicone toy. Adrien groaned as she caused him to become slick with the lubricant on her hands. She poured lube between his cheeks, teasing him with it. Adrien groaned as she coated the toy again; before, she circled his opening with the tip of it. She slowly eased the tip into his tight hole and Adrien cried out. Marinette slowly thrust her hips, sliding inside of him. Adrien breathed hard and cried out as more of the toy filled him. She sank all the way inside of him and waited for him to relax and get used to it.

“Tell me when you’re ready for me to move.” Marinette reached around his hip and began to stroke his cock with her hand. “How’s it feel, hot stuff?” 

“Mmmm….” Adrien couldn’t say anything except pant and moan as he relaxed around the toy, feeling her hand caress his heated shaft. 

“Relax for mama.” Marinette softly spoke and he growled deep within his chest as he got more and more used to the toy. She circled the tip of his cock with her thumb and ran her fingers over and down it till his head pressed against her palm. Adrien moaned as she slid her hand down to the base and back up to the head. 

She let him go when he nodded and turned on the vibrator that sat within the strap-on. It buzzed against her swollen clit and she moaned, digging her nails into his hips. Adrien groaned as she rocked her hips, causing the toy to move in and out of him. She slowly thrust into him as the vibrator teased her clit with each passing. Marinette thrust into him faster and harder as she got closer, reaching around him to rub his cock at the same speed. “Cum for me, Adrien.” 

Adrien groaned as he neared the edge and within moments he was moaning loud and cumming with her. Marinette burst out into loud moans as her body trembled and she came with him. 

Adrien panted as he came down from his high, the tip of his cock rubbing along the pool on the sheets. He moaned as his sensitive tip rubbed along the wet fabric as she slowly pulled out of him. Marinette breathed hard, catching her breath as she undid the strap-on and threw it to the floor. 

“Roll onto you back.” Marinette whispered and he turned onto his back for her. She slowly licked up his length and wrapped her lips around his head to clean him off, running her nails up his sides. Adrien groaned and flinched. 

“Too sensitive.” Adrien gasped as she lapped at him. 

“Sorry. Sit up for me, please.” Marinette backed up and he sat up straight. She undid his blindfold, removed her wet panties, and began to undo all of his binds, setting him free. 

Marinette rubbed the red marks with her hands and kissed each one, causing Adrien to hum with pleasure. “You did good, baby.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. 

“Thank you.” Adrien hummed with a sigh as he parted his lips and dipped his tongue between her lips. 

“Thank  _ you. _ ” Marinette stressed her appreciation and he smiled, peering into her sapphire eyes with glowing emerald ones.

 

**Songs I wrote this to (My husband picked them out for me when I asked for some):**

 

**[Rev 22-20 by Puscifer](https://youtu.be/QAyTfOQ2p34) (I've loved this song since he showed it to be years...... ago. haha)**

 

**[Passenger by Deftones ft. Maynard](https://youtu.be/uTen4lcHVAo) **

 

**Then I randomly found this one:**

 

**[Hold Me Down by Kulakostas](https://youtu.be/UglrFGiS3f0) **

 

**The shibari that Marinette does is this one:**

 

**[Intermediate Rope Bondage Tutorial: The Hishi Back Web](https://youtu.be/n2WgoqGHWxE) **

 

**Random art I did during this writing process too:**

**You can find it on my twitter account under QuantumChickpea. I also have a new tumblr under the  name MinetteEnfers. :)**

 

****

 


End file.
